bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Mochizuki Akihiko
Akihiko Mochizuki (Mochizuki Akihiko) is the 3rd Seat of the Eleventh Division in the Gotei 13. Appearance Akihiko is a tall and fit Shinigami. He has dirty blonde hair and golden brown eyes. He shows an emontionless face most of the time, except when with his friends, when his face relax a little. Akihiko keeps a straight posture all the time and a high chin, except when in the presence of captains when he lowers his head in respect. He wears a standard Shinigami outfit and a yellow headband most of the times. He also is always seen with a neckless around his neck, which he always remembered to wear, ever since arriving at the soul society, even though he doesnt know were it came from. Personality Akihiko is a very serious person who always treats others with some sort of title. Usually for Shinigami that is their seated position. For arrancar that is their number. He never loses is calm and can froze more cowardly people with only a stare. He is loyal to his superiors andhis friends. He as very cold way of thinking, especially when in battle, deeming battles he know he cant win "unecessary" and avoiding to fight those kinds of battle, unless he needs to, when he as to buy his comrades time or weaken his adversary so someone stronger can finish him. He takes pride in his abilities and in his friends, often trying to chear them up with very poor results. Backgroung When a Human in the Real World, Akihiko was a Wing Chun instructor in Japan. He died in a robery, when trying to protect a woman from being killed. He was a Plus for while, hanging in the place of his death before being sent to the Soul Society by a Shinigami. Upon arriving at Soul Society he awake in the 32th North District surronded by people watching him as he lied down. Confused and lost, he started remembering the Shinigami performing the Soul Burial (魂葬, konsō) ''and telling him that he would be going to a place called Soul Society. Standing up as the people around him standed aside and he took of with no destination. After months wandering through the streets of Rukongai he started to feel hungry when until then he only felt thirsty. Not being able to find any food and stealing and beging being against his principles, he colapsed after one month of searching for food. When he opened his eyes again he was under roof and surronded by yound men and women that looked to be around his age. We he sited up he asked them who they were and where was he. The girl on his far left answered her name was Ayano Ando and the others were Ayumu Shimizu and Atsushi Kobayashi. They fed him and teached him many things about Soul Society, Rukongai and Seireitei, where the Shinigamis lived. Remembering the Shinigami who sent him to Soul Society he asked her how to become a Shinigami. She told him that he alredy showed the basic requisit which is having spiritual power, showed by is hunger. He could then try to enter the Shinigami Academy and try to become a Shinigami. He said he would become a Shinigami whatever it taked to which Ayumu answered that they also wanted to become Shinigami and they also had Spiritual Power. When Akihiko asked why weren't they at the Shinigami Academy then, Ayumu said it was very difficult to enter and they had already failed once so they decided to train more before applying again in one year. Atsushi asked if Akihiko wanted to apply with them and train until then, to which he responded positively. After all, he had ony started to uncover his spiritual power and guidance and training would only do him good. In that year, they became very good friends and learned to trust in each other more than anyone else in the world. Using Akihiko discipline they trained hard and when the time came they went to Seireitei and took the entrance exam, which they all sucesseded. Afterwards they were splited into two different classes. The boys went to Class #2 while Ayano was placed in Class #1: the special accelerated program. After a few months, the teachers deemed Akihiko worthy of praise and placed him in the Class #1: the special accelerated program as well. After 5 and a half years, Akihiko completed the curriculum program and was admited in the Gotei 13. When he first graduated, he entered the 3rd Division, being offered the 15th seat. After a while, his serious demeanor got noticed and he was transfered to the 6th division were his skills and personality were better suited. He also was promoted to 13th seat and after a few more months is friends joined him int he Gotei 13. Ayumu joined Akihiko in the 6th Division as an unseated officer and Ayano and Atsushi joined the 8th Division, she as 15th seat and him as an unseated officer. Powers & Abilities '''Swordsmanship Expert:' Akihiko is a expert at swordsmanship and is capable of holding his own against many of the top Swordsmen in Soul Society Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Akihiko as learned Hakuda while in the Shinigami Academy and he quickly revealed himself to be higly skilled with it as he is a former martial arts teacher. That is showed by the fact that he was also wanted by the Onmitsukidō even before the completion of is 3rd year in the Shinigami Academy, politely refusing and continuing his training to be a Shinigami. After graduation he continued to develope his hand-to-hand combat and developed new techniques that helped him enhance the power of his Zanpakutō. Flash Steps Master: Akihiko is very skilled in the art of Shunpo, regarded as one of the best. His Zanpakutō can augment his speed to greater heights. Kidō Expert: '''Akihiko is well versed in the arts of Kidō, an ability he learned while in the Shinigami Academy. While he can only perform moderated results with Kidō, he is capable of combining various Spells for a more usefull and powerfull effect. He also devised a technique that allows him to use Kidō to protect his fists and deal more damage to the opponent. '''Kidō Gloves: Akihiko devised this technique while training in Hakuda in his free time. This technique, similar to Shunko combines Hakuda and Kidō, but it just covers the users hands. Do to his spiritual energy being yellow, the gloves take the form of two yellow lion heads. He's been trying to teach this technique to his friends but so far he is the only person to master it. Zanpakutō Akishishi '(''Bright Lion): In its sealed form, it resembles a wakizashi with a yellow hilt and golden handguard. It is kept sheathed horizontally behind Akihiko's back. *'''Shikai:It's Shikai command is "Shine like the Sun". Akihiko points the blade down and it starts shining until nothing can been seen. When the in intense light starts fading away, Akihiko slowly reapears holding no sword, instead wearing parts of a silver armor, boots and gauntlets in the form of lion's paws with claws on both of them, and a chest plate in the form of a lion's head. Shikai Special Ability: Akishishi's Shikai as several abilities and they mainly revolve around manipulating light to either attack or defence and using special attacks from its armor. The attacks are all named after chinese Wing Chun. *'Biu Jee' (Darting Fingers): Akihiko demonstrates the ability to shoot the "claws" of his gauntlets as projectiles in this form. They are shoot out with great speed and accuracy and only the most skilled enemies had been showed to dodge them. *'Luk Dim Boon Wun '(Six and a Half Point Pole): A sword comes out off the chestplate lion's mouth in order to suprise and impale the enemy. *'Wu Sau '(Protecting Hand): ''Akihiko creates a barrier of pure light that can protect him of must energy based attacks and Kidō although it is useless against physical attacks and more powerfull energie based attacks. *'Dan Chi Sau (Sticky Hand): Akihiko can shoot light energy through his fists with punches motion. *'Chi Gerk '(Sticky Feet): He can shoot light energy from his feet as well. This technique can be combined with Dan Chi Sau. ' *'Bankai''': Not yet revealed.